


Sacred

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Backstory, Break Up, Demons, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Moral Dilemmas, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Dark wants forgiveness.***PREQUEL TO UNFAMILIAR TERRITORY***





	Sacred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [At_the_moment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_the_moment/gifts).



> Hope this is what you were looking for x.x

"Please..I'd do anything not to be a demon anymore." Cael begs, watching as the heavenly entity stares him down in condescending confusion.

 

"Forgiveness is not that easy, Cael. You have committed many awful deeds in your days, many good people have been lost."

 

"I did it for money. To support my family. Please..." Cael pleas, and the entity sighs, floating above him.

 

"I will give you a chance, under one condition. You must watch over your brother. A friend of his, Jack, I believe, is in direct relation to Abbadon and I will _not_ have him corrupted. Do you understand?"

 

Cael nods, bowing to his new boss, his savior, the god of the world himself. "You will not regret this. What's my first task?" He asks, and the entity extends his hand, pointing over to a small woman wearing all white except for her icy blue eyes.

 

"This is Ariel. She will be training you to get your wings. The bedt of luck to you both, and I do hope you will keep well on your promise, Cael."

 

"Yes, of course, _thank you."_ He says, bowing then following the woman out of the huge double doors.  


  


The entity looks below his feet, frowning up as he sighs. "I really hope I did the right thing, Lucifer." He says, turning back towards his desk to take a seat.   


* * *

  


"He did WHAT???"Anti fumes, pushing everyone out of his way as he storms towards Lucifer's office in a fury. He burstd through the doors, breathing heavy and quick. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN DARK IS IN HEAVEN????"

 

"Anti, relax. Okay, I didn't _force_ him to go to heaven. He went on his own accord." Lucifer says, going through files of new people he could turn to demons in Dark's place. "I'm looking for a replacement as we speak, maybe you'll like them better?"

 

"I'M NOT LOOKING FOR A FUCKING REPLACEMENT!" Anti screams, shooting green fire out of his hand and barely missing Lucifer.

 

"CONTROL YOUR TEMPER, ABBADON. I let you get away with quite a bit, but _this_ is UNACCEPTABLE. I suggest you go take a cool down in the torture cell."

 

"BUT THIS IS-"

 

"NOTHING HERE IS FAIR, ANTI. This is _hell._ This is _punishment._ You aren't supposed to be having fun here. This isn't a _happy_ place. You are here to _suffer._ Got that?"

 

Anti growls and nods, pushing his way back through the doors just to bump into something solid...and dark. He looked up into brown eyes and hissed.

 

"Anti, I-"

 

"Fuck you, you traitor. Don't you ever FUCKING talk to me again." He yells, then he forces himself past Dark without another word.


End file.
